The Dance of Snipers
by sakura1452
Summary: A sniper falls in love with another sniper. Their skills are nothing anyone has ever seen. One by one the enemies are shot down. But, will they be able to face the hardships to come? Goes through all 3 Mass Effect games. Follows the story line with a few skips and add ins. Rated M. Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Bioware Corp. Reviews please! I want to improve my skills.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane! Jane!" Her mother called out. Jane was playing in the tall grass in front of her house. She was running around with her arms out pretending that she was flying.

"Mama, mama!" Jane ran toward her mother and hugged her legs hard.

"What were you doing sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I was pretending to fly around and save the universe like you mommy."

"Oh yeah? Were you on a pretty ship?"

"Oh mommy, the prettiest! I want to have my own ship and fly everywhere!"

"One day you will honey and you will meet all kinds of people."

"And aliens?"

Her mother giggled, "Yes sweetie, and aliens."

This thought ran through Jane Shepard's mind as she looked out of the window of the ship she was on, the Normandy. Her reddish brown hair flowed along passed her shoulders, kissing her light colored skin. She can see her green eyes reflect in the window. They were heading toward a mass relay out in space on the far reaches of the Sol system. She missed her mother, it has been a few years since she last saw her. Both busy, with their military backgrounds they were always in different places. Jane was currently on the way to Eden Prime, a human colony in the Utopia system.

They were getting closer. Jane decided to head up to the cockpit of the ship after she finished getting suited up in her armor and loading up her guns. Her armor had splotches of a camo pattern on it with different blues clashing together. Her weapons of choice were a pistol and a long range sniper rifle, a present from her mother once Jane had joined the military. Jane looked at her rifle to make sure it was in order, after all it was her ultimate weapon that she loved to use. Having such power like that in her hands gave her butterflies. To this day she thought, no one was as good as her in sniping.

She walked out of the locker room hearing Joker, their pilot, over the intercom. Joker loved being a pilot. With his brittle bone disease, being in a chair navigating a beautiful ship through space was his calling. He always wore baseball caps where ever he went. He thought it might help hide his face from some people because he always got swarmed by humans and aliens alike. They always told him that he looked like an old actor from the vids.

"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."

Jane walked by a crew member as he salutes, "Commander."

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."

She continued walking, she passed by Pressly, an older man, typing away on the hologram keyboard.

"The relay is hot. Acquiring vector. All station secure for transit."

Jane arrived at the cockpit where Joker was sitting. Nihlus, a turian, was standing behind him to his right, over looking every command he typed into the Normandy's computers.

Turians are a fairly tall alien species. Standing on average of 6 feet for males and a few inches shorter for the females. Most people think the turians looks like an evolution of a bird and raptor. Their predator like eyes shifting and concentrating on the things around them. They also have 4 mandibles around their mouths, 2 on each side that sometimes flare out. They have 3 fingers, 2 long ones with an opposable thumb each equipped with talons. Their feet have only 2 large toes also equipped with large talons. Their skin and body is slender and has metallic bits in it to withstand their planet's atmosphere. Mostly all turians have their clan markings tattooed across their faces, most single colored. As for Nihlus, he had white markings.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun."

Joker was bringing the Normandy closer to line up with the mass relay.

"Hitting the relay in 3… 2… 1…"

The relay lit up bright blue and a charge of the blue, almost like a lightning bolt covered the Normandy as it flew by. Then, the Normandy shot out farther into space.

"Thrusters… check. Navigation… check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift… just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus stepped forward. Then turned to walk away.

Joker turned his head back and watched as the Turian stepped away from his seat. "I hate that guy."

Kaidan, his co-pilot, turned to him, "Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?"

Kaidan, another human aboard, was a bit more muscular than Joker. He was part of the teams that went out in the field. Slight stubble on his face, thick dark brown almost black hair. He had a solid jaw line, Shepard was sure he was an idol with the ladies. But gosh, sometimes he was too serious.

Joker typed away on the holo board, "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us half way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pin head. So that's incredible!"

Jane giggled slightly.

"Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

Kaidan looked over again, "You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard sighed, "You may be right Joker."

Joker looked up at Jane, "Bad feelings are an occupational hazard. We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?"

Captain Anderson came over the com, "Joker! Status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a com buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He is already here, Lieutenant."

Joker looked down and murmured to himself, "Shit…"

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the com room for a debriefing."

Joker looked up at Jane, "You got that Commander?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, "I'm on my way."

Jane made her way to the com room. Nihlus and Captain Anderson started debriefing Shepard on the mission ahead.

Captain Anderson was a slightly older man, maybe in his late 30's. He was born in London, though he didn't have much of an accent. He had a closely shaved head almost like a buzz cut and balding. He had milky chocolate brown colored eyes. His skin matched his eye color pretty close, maybe a shade or two off.

They explained that the science team dug up a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. Her mission was to assist Nihlus in retrieving the beacon and bring it back to the Citadel for more research. Captain Anderson also explains that Shepard is being evaluated to possibly becoming a Spectre. Shepard was feeling pretty good about the news of her evaluation.

Suddenly, their conversation gets interrupted by Joker.

"What's wrong Joker?"

"Captain! There's a problem. Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

"Bring it up on screen."

A woman ran by on the screen, "Get down!"

Another person appeared, "We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties! We can't… argh! … -eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—

"Everything cuts out after that. No traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

Anderson tells Joker to head in and land the Normandy. As they get closer to the ground Nihlus jumps out of the ship onto a high hill and heads out on his own. Shepard, Kaidan and Jenkins hop out a little farther on. Once on the ground Shepard contacts Nihlus for his position and heads toward his direction. They round a corner and out of nowhere Geth recon drones fly at a high speed toward them. Shepard and Kaidan quickly take cover. Jenkins… wasn't so lucky. Unfortunately, he got shot through his shields and killed. After killing the drones, Shepard headed over to Jenkins body. Teary eyed, "He didn't see them coming. He was a good solider. We need to come back for his body, he needs a proper burial. I'll tell his family."

Kaiden put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Commander. He will live on."

Jane shrugged his hand off and looked at him, fixing her composer, "We must move on and find survivors."

They pressed on, Nihlus contacted Shepard again telling her to meet up passed the dig site.

The team saw shooting up ahead, the quickly homed in. A woman running away from the shooting and taking cover behind some large boulders. They ran in and took cover behind them as well. After killing more drones they approached the woman. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212.

She had her dark brown hair in a pony tail. Her skin was a little darker than Jane's, maybe it was because of the hours she spent outside on Eden Prime. Her deep brown eyes, which were almost like Kaidan's, looked up at Shepard. She explained what

She was patrolling when the attack happened. Communications were cut. She was the only one left. She said the get were the ones who were attacking. Shepard thought, the Geth haven't been in this side of the terminus system in ages.

"They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there." Ashley said in disappointment, shaking her head.

Shepard reassured her, "Come with us, we could use your help. You know the land here better than us."

"Aye aye, ma'am. It's so time for payback."

Kaidan looked her up and down, "It's uh... good to have to aboard Ms. Williams."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks! I just hope we can avenge my unit. Though Geth..." She paused, "They were gone in a split second, they never had a chance."

Shepard and Kaidan patted her shoulder in reassurance.

"Let's move out team." Shepard signaled them to follow and press on.

Ashley talked about the Geth on the way to the dig site. How she studied them in school, what they were made of, how they were created. Everything. Shepard was still trying to figure out as to why they were over in this area of the system. Then Ashely went on about the beacon. This beacon was causing more trouble than it's worth it seems. Killing a whole colony, and for what? Just something left over from the beings of the past. It was silly to her but, it still didn't make since. Why were Geth after a Prothean beacon? Her mind boggled for a while before she ask Ashey about the turian that came with them.

"Hey Ashey. Have you seen a turian around. One came down with us but at a different drop point. We are trying to get to his position before we ran into you." Jane was a little worried about what happened to him, they haven't heard from Nihlus in a while.

Ashley thought about it for a second, "No I haven't seen any turians recently. On Eden Prime there aren't any other alien species that are here."

Shepard put the thought aside, maybe he was up ahead taking a spot to secure. "Let's press on, he has to be up ahead."

They came over a small hill and saw a small town up ahead. They saw large spikes that has some of the colonists skewered on them. Shepard didn't notice at first until Kaidan pointed them out.

"Shepard, look! The colonist, they... they've been impaled."

"Those poor people!"

Kaidan stepped up, "I hope they were shot before they were impaled."

Shepard had to walk away, it was too much. They didn't deserve this. Someone has to be punished.

Suddenly, the spikes came down and the colonists that were impaled turned into these crazy zombies with glowing blue eyes and pale gray skin. Once on their feet, they looked around and spotted Shepard and her crew then bolted toward them.

"What the hell are those things!", Kaidan shouted as the crew ran for cover.

"I have no idea but this is creepy!", Shepard shouted as she was picking them off one by one.

Meanwhile, Nihlus came over a hill. Slowly scoping out the area. He heard something to the side of him. "Saren?"

Another turian stepped forward. He was a shade of light gray almost white with long cheek bones that went back out around his head. He had glowing blue eyes, they almost left a stream of color as he turned his head. Saren was also a Spectre. Nihlus knew him from a while back.

Saren looked over, towering over Nihlus, "Ahh Nihlus. It's been a long time."

Nihlus was confused, "This isn't your mission, Saren. What are you doing here?"

"The Council thought you could use some help with this one." Saren smirked.

Nihlus shifted to his side and looked toward the beacon, "I wasn't expecting the Geth here. The situation's bad."

Saren slowly walked behind Nihlus as he was talking. "Don't worry. I've got it under control."

*BANG*

Saren shot Nihlus in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Saren smirked. "Yes, all under control."

Ashley shot up from scavenging through a bag, "What was that? It was not too far from here."

Shepard looked around, "Let's move out."

Her team gathered and moved on.

Ashley turned toward Jane and stepped ahead, "We aren't that far now, just over…" She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw a dead turian on the ground and gasped.

Shepard ran over, "Damn… Nihlus is dead. Kaidan, scout ahead, see if there is anyone that could have done this."

"Aye aye." He pressed on looking through nearby bushes.

Ashley was still hovering over the dead turian, a little shaken. "This was the guy you were trying to meet up with?"

Shepard sighed, "Yeah, he was a Spectre too." She continued to investigate the body, trying to find how he died then stopped at his head. "This was no ordinary shot, this was an execution style. Whoever did this Nihlus knew or trusted. He wouldn't let anyone sneak up behind him."

Kaidan yells, "Get down! Get inbound!" Shots were being shot from behind him, just barely missing his armor.

"Damn it Kaidan! Who did you piss off?", Shepard yelled.

The Geth were making an advance toward their position.

Shepard and Ashley run into cover behind some large rocks. Once Kaidan ran into cover they strategically shot down the Geth. Shepard looked over the rock, in the distance she saw more of the spikes like before with more "humans" on them. The spikes lowered and the bodies stood up. They moved very quickly, "Here come more enemies kill them fast!" Jane was fumbling with her gun, she couldn't believe that they were once human. They were turned into monsters. She turned back over the rock, steadied her rifle. *BANG* head shot, that's one down. She reloaded her rifle, turned again, *BANG* another head shot. As she cocked her gun, Ashley yelled, "Enemies clear!"

Shepard stood up, and gathered her team. "I don't know what they were but geez were they creepy."

Kaidan and Ashley shook their heads.

After battling through more Geth and creepy mutated humans, soon named husks, they made their way to the spaceport platform. The team tales a train to another platform where they soon to find out that it has been rigged to explode. They all scurry to disarm the bombs while fighting their way through more Geth. Once everything has been disarmed, they find the Prothean beacon.

"Joker, bring the Normandy around. The beacon is secure." Shepard was ready to go. She also wanted to figure out what the hell was going on.

Ashley walks over to Jane, waiting for extraction. Kaidan walks toward the beacon curious of what the thing was. After all, is was some interesting alien artifact that was over 1000 years old. Suddenly, the beacon starts glowing green and a beam shoots out at him. He was lifted into the air, stunned. Shepard turns around and notices him. Jane runs over and pushes him out of the way. But now Shepard is being lifted into the air. All she could think was, crap... crap... crap, what's going on, ugh my head! Suddenly, visions of synthetics and humans started running through her mind. The transfer was so extreme that the beacon exploded and Shepard fell to the ground. Ashley and Kaidan panicked and ran over to her. She was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep*... *Beep*... *Beep*

What was that noise? Jane slowly opened her eyes. The light was so bright, she moved her arm over her eyes. Where am I, she thought.

"Ah, Shepard. You're finally awake."

It was a female voice, almost British accent. Shepard sat up, rubbing her head.

"Now now, no need to get up and go. Lay down and rest a little longer."

Shepard laid back down as the lady walked over to her.

"I'm Dr. Chakwas. You're in the med bay of the Normandy. You bumped your head a bit, are you feeling okay?"

She was an older lady and had silvery gray hair that just went just below her chin line. She had a slim body, a little frail looking but in good shape.

"I think I'm alright, I feel a little dizzy. How long was I out for?"

"Quite a while actually, 15 hours. We heard you had an incident on Eden Prime, something about a beacon." Dr. Chakwas pulled up her holo and typed away on it reading Shepard's vital signs.

Kaidan, who has been waiting in the corner watching over Shepard, stepped up, "It was my fault. I think the beacon responded to my movement and activated something. Shepard pushed me aside."

Jane sat back up, "No Kaidan it wasn't your fault, I was protecting my team. We didn't know what could have happened. By the way, where is the beacon, was it recovered?"

Kaidan looked down, "It was destroyed, blew up right before you fell. It must have knocked you out cold. Ashley and I brought you back on to the Normandy and into the med bay. Been worried about you since."

Shepard smiled, "Thanks, that was kind of you."

After a few more movements on the holo, Chakwas spoke up, "Seems you are perfectly fine. There was some usual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. There was also an increase of rapid eye movement, typically associated with intense dreaming."

Jane looked confused, trying to remember what was going through her mind after she pushed Kaidan out of the way. "I saw… well I'm not sure, it was like different images going through my mind all at once. War and death from most of the images." Shepard shook her head.

Kaidan and Dr Chakwas looked at each other a little worried. "Well I'd add it to the report..." Dr. Chakwas was interrupted by the med bay doors opening. "Ah, Captain Anderson."

"How's she holding up?", Anderson looked a little worried.

"For the most part, she is fine."

"Good good, Shepard, I need a moment to speak with you. Privately." Captain Anderson looked very serious about this. Jane wondered what it was about, maybe what happened to Nihlus or the beacon basically blowing up.

Kaidan saluted the Captain and headed out, as well as the doctor.

As the door shut behind them Anderson spoke up, "Well seems like that beacon hit you pretty hard."

Shepard smirked, "Eh its nothing, you know me, tough as a rock."

"Yeah yeah, anyway, I heard that there were Geth down there. They must have been after the beacon. No one has seen them out of their system in a long time. For them to be here, the beacon meant something big for them."

"Possibly, who knows. Oh, did we leave Ashley back at Eden Prime or…?"

"Well, I decided why wouldn't we want to have another crew member on board for our missions, you three seem to work well together."

Shepard smiled a bit, "Yeah, she fights pretty well. But Jenkins, he was one hell of a solider." She remembered him dying in front of her and Kaidan just after landing. "He didn't see them coming. If only I knew they were there and shot them down in time" Jane sighed.

Anderson patted her shoulder, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, Jenkins wasn't your fault. You did one hell of a job down there Shepard."

Reassured, she smiled a bit. Then remembered, "Wait, you said you wanted to see me in private… What's going on?"

Anderson sighed and looked down, took a deep breath and looked at Shepard, "Nihlus is dead, the beacon is gone, and the Geth are invading. Things look bad and you know the Council is going to want answers."

"Ugh, the Council. Yeah they always want to know whats happened in the universe. But I swear, if they go blaming stuff on me… things will get messy." Shepard was a bit frustrated just from thinking of the Council. A turian, an asari and a salarian, they were all so uptight about everything. Granted they were a political bunch, maybe being the representative of your planet was a bit much. Eh, politics.

"I will stand by you and your report Shepard. What you did down there was amazing, your a hero in my books. But, aside from that, the reason I'm here is because of Saren. The other Turian. He is also a Spectre, one of the best. I have a feeling he is working with the Geth. If so, he's gone rogue. Rogue Spectre's are very dangerous. Also, with Saren hating humans, that's not something we can have."

Shepard looked a bit worried, a rogue Spectre and hating humans. The thoughts running through her mind, what could happen to the human race. If he was working with the Geth we would be wiped out but not without a fight. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Saren thinks we are growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. Though there are a lot of aliens that think that way but, they wont do anything about it. Either way, he has allied himself with the Geth. I don't know how or why but I'm sure it has something to do with that beacon. By the way, before the beacon self-destructed, did you see anything? A clue maybe?"

Jane went on about what she had seen through her mind from the beacon encounter. Geth murdering people, war, death. It was all too real to her. Captain Anderson was in shock. This was urgent and needed to be reported to the Council. Shepard didn't think it was a good idea, she doubted the Council would believe what happened anyway. Though Anderson thought that she should report it anyway because the beacon was lost technology and no one knows what knowledge was held in that device.

After a bit more a chatting, they came to a conclusion of exposing Saren for who he really was.

The Normandy was sent for a course to the Citadel.

Jane wondered around the ship talking to everyone. She hasn't been on it for long and wanted to get to know the crew a bit more. Shepard liked hearing stories of where people came from to how the got to where they are now. It also made her remember her mother. After a while of being apart, her mother would come home and tell her stories of her adventures in space. This was the most talking she has done in a while. Jane usually kept to herself since she join the military. Though people always wanted to talk to her since she was the protege of her mother, Hannah Shepard. Jane just wanted to fit in by being herself and not by the wake her mother created.

Shepard was getting along just fine where she was. She had talked to everyone on the ship. Kaidan, uptight as usual. Ashley, who was still trying to adjust to her quarters and a bit shaken up. Dr. Chakwas, loving the med bay she is working in. Joker, who loves his cock pit and wouldn't budge.

After, Shepard headed for her quarters. She wanted a minute alone before they docked at the Citadel. She thought about what she would say to the Council, if she had to say anything at all. Lost in thought, she dozed off in her bed.

A few hours later, the Normandy came into view of their location.

As the Normandy headed for the Citadel, all the crew members rushed to the windows to look in awe at the large colony ship.

The Normandy docked and Anderson came over the com to inform Jane, Ashley and Kaidan to suit up for they were heading out.

Jane had jerked awake when the com boomed above her while she was napping. She scurried to get ready, hoping there was enough time to make it to the air lock doors before everyone else.

Shepard was the last to arrive at the docking station. Darn, everyone was already there waiting. She stepped over to the group. Anderson explained where they were going and what might possibly happen.

Jane was a little nervous to see the Council. But Anderson patted her shoulder and they pressed on to their location.

As they arrived to the Ambassador's office, Udina, the Ambassador for Earth, was already in a conference with the Council regarding Saren. Udina seemed pissed. He was going on about how the Council wouldn't step in to help the human colony that was attacked by the Geth. They brushed it off blaming the humans because they went so far out of the designated area to make a colony.

Udina also brought up Saren. He demanded justice. After all, he was a rogue Spectre, working with the Geth.

Yet again, the Council brushed it off. Apparently, there was a hearing to be held for his actions later in the day with possible findings from C-Sec.

The Ambassador was irate. He turned to see Captain Anderson. "Ah, Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew."

Anderson looked a little annoyed, "Just the team from the Eden Prime mission. Just in case you had any questions."

"I have the reports. I assume they are accurate?" Udina said with a stiff voice.

Geeze even the Ambassador was getting on Shepard nerves. This guy was a douche.

Even so, Anderson stayed calm, "They are. Sounds like you were able to give us an audience with the Council."

"Yes, but they didn't like it too much. Saren is their top agent. They don't like the star child being accused of treason."

"What? He is a danger to us all, specially the humans. He needs to be stopped. If he has gone rogue who knows what he will do, and teaming up with the Geth? This is insane, they have to listen to us!" Jane was furious! Gah, Saren being their little love child. After everything he has done. They don't care. Ugh, all because it's us humans saying something. It will bite them in the ass one day I bet.

Udina looked at Shepard. He could tell she didn't like where it was going with Saren. "Settle down Commander. You've already done enough to put your candidacy for the Spectres in jeopardy. That mission was a chance to prove you had the courage to be a Spectre. But no, Nihlus is dead and the beacon was destroyed! Some mission."

Shepard wanted to punch him in the face so freaking hard it would spin. This ass blaming it all on her. She was right, he is a douche.

"That was Saren's fault! Shepard had nothing to do with it." Anderson immediately responded.

"Well, then we better hope that C-Sec has enough evidence to support the accusations. Or the Council might use this against you Shepard to keep you out of the Spectres." Udina turned and walked toward his desk. "Captain, I wish to speak with you about a few things before the meeting."

"Alright. Shepard, you and your crew can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. Enjoy the scenery, take your mind off." Anderson walked over to the Ambassador's desk.

Finally some freedom.

Jane took her Ashley and Kadian for a "tour" around the Citadel. They talked to all kinds of aliens, volus, elcor, krogan, and even a jellyfish species known as the hanar. There were turians and asari too. Some seemed a little aggressive toward the humans though. Shepard didn't understand why. She always grew up loving anything and everything. There was so much hate everywhere.

After a while of visiting a few places, like Chora's Den and also talking to a few consorts, she took the transit to the Citadel Tower.

Just as she was getting off the transit she heard two turians arguing over something. As she got closer she heard something about an investigation and something being ridiculous. The other turian walked away shaking his head. The blue armored turian walked toward Shepard. He recognized her, "Commander Jane Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the investigation into Saren."

Jane was surprised, how could a turian, specially one on the Citadel know of her. Though, she did like the way her name rolled off his tongue.

He had blue markings across his jaw and cheek mandibles. The blue matched the blue on Shepard's armor which was an interesting coincidence. The turian also had an eye visor that seemed to help him with identifying people or objects, it had a blue glow too. Blue armor, must have been the standard issue of C-Sec armor… or maybe something from his family. Shepard looked him up and down, taking in the alien in front of her.

"So you are wanting to bring Saren down I'm assuming?" Shepard said with a slight smile. This could be promising.

"Yes, I really do. I just don't trust him. Something just doesn't seem right. I want to get some solid evidence but being that he is a Spectre, everything is classified." Garrus looked troubled, like all the work he had ever did on Saren just vanished.

Kaidan nudged Shepard, "I believe the Council is waiting for us."

Jane shook her head, "Alright, let's go..."

She looked back at Garrus. They kept a gaze for a moment, "Hopefully the Council will listen to you." The turian wondered off. I hope so too, Jane thought.

Anderson was there. He guided Shepard up the steps to the Council. Udina was already debating with them when they walked up and with Saren on a holo. The Council brought up that C-Sec didn't have any information regarding Saren's treason. While Udina fought back with an eye witness of what he did. Yet the Council dismissed that saying the witness was a loon.

Then, Saren was accusing Shepard of destroying the beacon. She was pissed. This bastard saying all of this bullshit. "How did you even know about the Eden Prime mission? It was top secret. The only way you would've known about the beacon is if you were there yourself." She gave him the dirtiest of looks. He knew that what he was saying was crap.

"With Nihlus gone, his files were passed to me. I read up on the report. I was unimpressed. But that's what you get when you allow humans on the field." Saren smirked at her dirty looks with his own opposing attitude.

"Saren hates humans! That's why he attacked Eden Prime! You know that's why you did this!" Jane threw he fist in the air and shook it at him.

"Know your place human. Your race is not even close to being ready to join the Council, let alone the Spectres."

Udina blasted with rage, "You have no right or place to say that!"

The Council looked around the room, "Shepard's admission to the Spectres is not apart of this meeting."

"Ugh, this meeting has no purpose to begin with. Those humans are wasting your time. And mine." Saren was getting impatient with this dull meeting.

After a bit more bickering with Saren and the Council. The Council revoked Saren's disbarment from the Spectres.

The group of humans wondered off. Udina and Anderson back to the Ambassador's office. Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley went to where ever Jane could not think about what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

This is bullshit. How the hell could this happen. Clearly Saren is at fault for what happened on Eden Prime. Jane was pissed as Ashley, Kaidan and her walked out of the Citadel tower. She wanted to punch something to get her mind off of that stupid meeting. Wait a sec… She thought for a moment.

Jane had an idea, finding the turian she ran into before the meeting. She needed to know what kind of evidence he had against him. Maybe he would be a valued asset.

They started at the presidium, hopefully there would be some clues as to where he might be.

Shepard and her crew walked and walked. The Citadel was huge, he could be anywhere. They passed by shops of all kinds, restaurants, even a club or two. Jane even looked over in C-Sec, there were no signs of him.

So much wondering around just to find one turian. How hard could it be. Big blue turian guy.

This was harder than she thought.

Shepard and her team arrived at what seemed to be a medical area on the Citadel. She opened the door hoping to find some extra medi-gel laying around but instead she found Garrus crouched against a wall.

Ah-ha there he is!

Through the window she could see a small group of thugs surrounding a doctor. They were getting closer to the doctor guns drawn, trying to get her to give them something. The supposed leader of the group noticed Jane walk in.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the thug barked.

Shepard drew her gun, keeping her eyes on the thug who had pulled the doctor in as a human shield. "Let her go and this will be easy."

Garrus peeked around the wall and shot him in the head, releasing the doctor. She ran for cover. It turned into a shoot out. Who the hell were these guys. One by one they were picked off until they were all down.

Garrus looked over to Shepard, "Ah perfect timing Shepard, you gave me the perfect shot."

Shepard threw her arms up, "What the hell were you thinking? You could of hit her!"

"I, uh, I wasn't thinking I just wanted to get her out of there. Uh, Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

The doctor, still in a bit of shock, looked over, "No, no. I'm fine thanks to you guys."

Dr. Michel explained that the thugs were there to keep her quiet about a quarian. Apparently she had been shot but wouldn't tell her who did it. The thugs were also Fist's minions. For some reason the quarian had information she wanted to trade for a safe place to hide. Long story short, they needed to find the quarian and get that information. Also this info, may be something that could be used against Saren.

Garrus walked up to Shepard and asked to join her team. If it was to put Saren in his place, he was game.

"Welcome to the team, Garrus. Glad to have you with us, hopefully you can keep up with the head count." Shepard giggled.

Kaidan shook his head, "You and that head count. She has yet to be beaten or kept up with for that matter."

Garrus looked over to Jane, "So I notice you use a pistol, is that it?"

"Of coarse not, I have this beauty." Jane pulls out her one of a kind sniper rifle. "This was a present from my mom. It's one of the best there is out there."

Garrus smirked, "Well actually there's one that could possibly top that but only top Spectres can get access to it. So if your lucky you might be able to get it."

To think, there was a better rifle than hers? She must get her hands on it. Even though her rifle was a special present, anything that could help improve her skills would be amazing.

"Anyway, hey Ashley I need you to head back to the ship. Get things ready to head out. It'll be soon."

Ashley nodded to Shepard, "Aye aye."

They said their good-byes to the doctor and headed out to find Wrex, a mercenary that was hired to take out Fist.

Off to C-Sec yet again!

As they arrive there was a huge red krogan. There were a few C-Sec officers harassing him. Ugh hopefully it's no because he is a krogan… Anyway, Jane was able to get his attention as he was walking out.

They talked for a bit. Explaining that they needed to take out Fist and they heard that he was the guy who wanted to tag along.

Wrex joined in on the hunt. Shepard sent Kaidan back to the Normandy to prep for the next mission. It was strange walking around with 2 aliens and a human. Well even with a turian and a krogan, their species hated each other, all because of the genophage.

After finding some information they finally found Fist. Not only did they get the location of where the quarian was but Wrex was able to get a good hit in.

They walked into a room where a turian and two other alien body guards were, surrounding the supposed quarian. The quarian threw a flash by the alien and ran off to take cover. Shepard, Wrex and Garrus opened fire and cleared the room. The quarian, soon to be know as Tali'Zorah, Tali for short, came out of hiding. She knew that she was being set up but she needed to get that information out there.

Shepard got her out of there and back to Udina's office.

Udina was skeptical about this information that the quarian had to offer. She started at the beginning.

After explaining how she was able to salvage an audio file from a salvaged memory core from a geth unit, they were able to hear that Saren was not just doing a mission but on the attack. Not only did they have Saren's voice but there was a female voice on there too. Reapers. She brought that up. No idea what they were but it was a super advanced mechanical race.

Udina urged that the evidence be shown to the Council immediately. Shepard complied. Tali stopped Shepard and asked her to join her team. Jane did see her quick action in that alley way.

"Sure why not, you seem like you can handle your own." Shepard smiled at the quarian.

Tali was overjoyed, "Thank you Commander!"

She could tell they were going to be good friends.

Shepard sent Wrex to the ship, "Make yourself comfortable there. Don't let the humans scare you."

"Hah, humans, scare me? I'd like to see the day." Wrex punched Shepard in the arm, "I'll see ya on the ship, heh, Commander."

They all headed out of Udina's office. Wrex wondered off towards the docks, while Shepard, Tali'zorah and Garrus headed toward the Citadel Tower.

"Seems we've acquired and interesting bunch, huh, Shepard?" Garrus looked over to Jane.

"Yeah, seems so. So nice being able to work together with so many races." Shepard smiled at him.

It was interesting to Garrus, the human smile. A simple gesture that means so much. She did it a lot, it suit her very well. A smile that could knock someone on their knees. He enjoyed it, it was very soothing to him. Being in her presence made him feel focused on the task ahead.

They arrived at the Citadel Tower to reveal what they had discovered from the quarian's information. The Council was a bit shocked to see Shepard back in such a short notice.

"Council, I have some evidence I wish to share with you to prove what Saren had done." Shepard stood below them on the platform, proud of what she had found.

"This is an audio recording with Saren's voice on it. I'd like you three to hear it." Jane played the recording from her omni-tool.

Saren's voice could be heard through out the Council's chambers, "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." It was the female voice that the crew couldn't decipher.

The Council was baffled. This evidence was the one thing that could bring Saren down, and Jane had found it. They denounced Saren from the Spectres. The Council knew who the other voice was on the recording. It was Matriarch Benezia, a powerful biotic, she had many followers and had somehow formed an alliance with Saren. This was bad. The Reapers even, Jane's crew wasn't too sure as to what they were but Saren and the Matriarch wanted to bring them back.

The Council knew a thing or two about the Reapers. They were ancient machines that wiped out life on multiple planets and when they were finished, they vanished. No one knew when they would be back or if they would do it again.

Shepard saw them in her dream or vision, whatever it was. They were slaughtering people left and right. The Council wasn't buying her it though. They wouldn't come back. It's been ages since they were last heard of, until now.

If Saren wanted to bring these things back, the whole universe was in for a ride.

Jane told them to believe her, they messed up once by not believing in her about Saren. This time they had to. She told them that she could take down Saren and not let him brings those Reapers back. The asari council member had an idea, yes Shepard could take him down without and fleets or having to stir up a war. The turian council member hesitated about what she had brought up, he didn't think she was ready for it, her race even. They bickered for a bit. Then it happened. Lt. Commander Jane Shepard, granted the position of Spectre by the Council. The first ever human Spectre.

Garrus and Tali congratulated Jane on her new title.

"That's great the first human to join the Spectres. Tali i believe we just saw history in the making." Garrus gave a strong pat to Shepard's shoulder.

"I believe we did Garrus. Oh this is amazing, traveling around with a Spectre. We can finally take down Saren!" Tali giggled from excitement.

Shepard looked at her crew and laughed, "Oh guys. I have a feeling that we will have a lot of fun together. Well granted the dangerous missions we will be going on to stop this crazy guy. But, there will always be a little bit of free time."

She was happy, making new friends with all kinds of different aliens. Who knew that most of her personal crew would be made up of them. Most people did think it was odd to see other races together, well unless it was a gang. Shepard didn't care about the weird looks they were giving her and her crew as they walked around the Citadel. These were her new friends, companions, to travel through space to get the bad guy.

She wondered if the rest of her new recruits made it safely to the ship...


	4. Chapter 4

"This ship seems small compared to our ships back on my planet." Wrex wondered into the Normandy.

Joker who was spinning around in his cockpit chair, stopped. "Well hello there big fella, whatcha doing here?"

Wrex rolled his eyes, "Puny human. If your Commander didn't put some trust in me, you would be bug splatter on the window."

"No hard feels, uhh.. what's your name?"

"Wrex of clan Urdnot." Wrex walked away to wonder the Normandy in search of a place to lay his things.

"I hope that guy is suppose to be on this ship…" Joker trailed off and spun in his chair again.

Meanwhile, Shepard, Tali and Garrus were wondering the Citadel in search of new weapons and armor for their next mission. Since being promoted to a Spectre, she had access to all kinds of interesting things.

Store after store she left the clerks busy packing items to be sent to the Normandy.

"Oh man, I wonder what I could find next. All the new armor and guns for you guys. But I can't wait to build these model ships." Shepard was having a blast. Who knew that people on the Citadel sold model ships at the same shops where they sell guns.

Garrus laughed. "Yeah the stores here are interesting. I heard sometimes at this one store they sell these earth rodents as pets."

Tali looked at him, "Earth rodents? As pets? That sounds gross."

Jane stopped in her tracks and turned toward Garrus. "Oh my gosh! What do they look like?"

"Uh, they are about this big, sometimes an orange brown color with white bellies. Pudgy. And uh, they have little ears and tiny little feet." Garrus wasn't too sure how to describe these little rodents.

Shepard gasped, "They have hamsters here!? I didn't see them in any of the stores we went but I'll be back. I'm going to get one. Oh my gosh, he will be the cutest little fuzz ball ever!"

Garrus and Tali busted out laughing.

"Haha, so this is the universe's first human Spectre? I didn't think you had that kind of side Commander." Tali giggled.

Jane blushed from embarrassment, "Alright guys you can stop laughing. I like cute things and stuff like model ships granted both things are on opposite sides of the scale. There has to be something that you guys like?"

They thought for minute.

Tali spoke up, "Well there was this one time I made a little flying robot that said "Hello Tali'Zorah!" as it flew around. I thought it was a little cute. Eventually I made it say a few other things and in different languages."

Shepard smiled, "See! I'm not the only one. What about you Garrus?"

He was still thinking, "Uhm, when I was younger I had a ball that I liked to play with. I was blue like my clan markings. My mother had given it to me as a present. Not sure what happened to it. I had left for training when I was 16, haven't been back to my home in a while. Maybe my family still has it."

Jane grew a little sad but, she had smiled again. Maybe if she found him his ball, he might like it and be a little happy.

Jane, Garrus and Tali walked to the docking bay of the Normandy, Anderson and Udina were there, waiting for Shepard at the last step. Garrus and Tali went ahead and headed into the Normandy. There was some news that they needed to tell her. Anderson had stepped down as the commanding officer for the Normandy. The ship was all hers to command.

Shepard seemed a bit upset. She liked Anderson, he was almost like a father figure. Her father died when she was really young and Anderson was there to help her and her mother when they needed it. He always brought her little toys and nick-nacks from his missions, Jane still had a few she kept in her luggage. In fact, if it wasn't for Anderson, she wouldn't be there at that moment, being the first human Spectre. He was the one that encouraged her to join the military.

Garrus and Tali were waiting for her on the other side of the air lock door.

"Alright guys, let's head in. We have a big mission ahead of us and to pick up this Doctor." Shepard turned and started walking into the Normandy. Jane stopped and looked back toward Anderson. Udina had already walked off. Anderson smiled and saluted her, tears started to fill her eyes. She dropped the few model ships she was carrying and ran back to give Anderson a big hug.

"I'm sorry, this is very unprofessional but thank you for everything! I will be back I promise. I'll make you proud." She hugged him tight then stepped back and saluted him.

Anderson laughed, "I know you will." He patted her on the head and smiled. "Now go get that scum!"

"Aye aye!" Jane smiled back and ran off back in the Normandy, grabbed her things, the door shut and they were off.

All the crew members were wondering on the Normandy, once settled, the ship slowly took off from the dock and off to the mass relay.

Shepard was nestled in her new quarters. They were a bit bigger than what she was use to. Jane emptied her duffel bag. Hung up her armor, as well as her civilian clothes in the closet. She had placed one of the nick-nacks from Anderson on the desk that was there. It was a small tan Brontosaurus, one of her favorites. Jane waltz all around the room placing objects here and there. The last thing to be placed was a picture of her and her mother and father when she was four years of age. It added a nice homey touch to the place.

Growl~~

She forgot to eat…

"To the mess hall!" She said with her finger in the air. Shepard ran off through the door and around the corner.

THUD!

"Ow, my face..." She looked up to see Garrus with an arm extended, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Garrus! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright. Where's the fire?" Garrus said as he helped Shepard up.

Growl~~

"I am just really hungry. I was so busy I had forgotten to eat." Jane was embarrassed, her stomach sounded like a bear because of how hungry she was.

"Ah, well I'm here for the same reason. Care to join?"

Jane nodded her head, "Sure! I hope the ship can accommodate both yours and Tali's diet. If we need to I can pick up something or have our cook do it."

"It's fine. I brought some easy cook meals for myself. Might want to check with Tali though." He popped some green looking goop in the oven.

"Alrighty, just let me know if you need anything." She said with a smile. Jane started foraging through the cabinets and refrigerator. Then she spotted something familiar in the refrigerator.

"He did not." Shepard said with a smile.

She pulled out a container that had a note on it. "Hope this will help you on your mission Spectre Jane. -Captain David Anderson". It was filled with different kinds of sushi, one of her favorite foods. There was also a brand new pair of chopsticks in the container as well.

The chopsticks were made out of wood that had a polished finish to it. Near the top they had painted cherry blossoms with petals that fell to about mid way of the sticks. They were beautiful.

She smiled as she walked toward the table with a bottle of soy sauce in one hand.

Garrus pulled out the now heated green goop from the oven and walked to the table to place the hot dish. He jogged to the kitchen drawers to grab a fork. He then jogged back to the table and had a seat.

Shepard watched as he grabbed a fork from the drawer, "A fork?" She gave Garrus a confused look.

"Yeah?" Garrus looked at her with his head tilted.

"I thought you would've grabbed a spoon. It's all goo...py..." Jane trailed off as Garrus then added a powder and mixed it in. It started forming little balls of green.

"It looks like goop at first but, then you add this tasty seasoning and it turns into what it's suppose to be. Meatballs!" He poked a "meatball" with his fork and bit down on it.

"Meatballs? Uhm, okay? I'll have to show you what a human meatball looks like." She pictured spaghetti and meatballs, those definitely weren't meatballs.

She poured her soy sauce in a small dish and ready her chopsticks to grab a piece of sushi.

"You eat with sticks?" Garrus now gave her a funny look.

"Yep. It's a style that some cultures eat their food with. I could use a fork but this is the traditional way to eat sushi." Jane picked up a piece of sushi that had a slab of salmon on it. "See?"

"Interesting. What's that pink stuff?" Garrus pointed to her food.

"That is salmon. It's a fish that lives in the waters of Earth. He is very tasty. I'd give you a piece but I don't know if you can eat it."

Garrus shrugged, "Yeah I don't know about that one. Maybe one day I'll look it up."

"Oh! They might make a sushi that you are able to eat. I'll keep an eye out and get you some. You have to try this stuff. It's the best ever!" Shepard got excited at the thought. Why didn't she think of it before. Of coarse, there has to be a sushi variation that Garrus and Tali could eat.

Jane and Garrus sat at the table and talked while they ate their food. He went on about his work at C-Sec and how Saren must be brought down.

Jane thought he was a bit up-tight. Yeah he had a few laughs here and there but, most of the time, he was as stiff as a board. Maybe, she thought, after a while of them talking and joking, he might get the message.

Garrus finished first. He disposed of his dishes and then headed off to work on the Mako, a space land rover that Shepard loved to drive because of how fast it went.

Jane ate a few more pieces of sushi. She put the lid back on it then placed it back in the refrigerator and headed off to talk to all of the crew.

Some people were concerned about the "non-humans" as they called them, being on the ship. Shepard was a bit frustrated about their opinions. Why is everyone so against having other aliens aboard the same ship, her ship. She told off a few and said not be so rash. Jane even stuck her tongue out at Kaidan who was also in the same boat as some of the other crew members. She made her way to talk to Tali and Wrex

Tali was loving the engine room, it was new to her. The other engineers liked her and her work. She had already upgraded some of the tech they had been using in only an hour. The Normandy seemed to be flying even better than before.

Wrex was cleaning his guns. He talked about the genophage and how his population is slowly dying off. Jane could tell in his voice that it upset him quite a bit. Not being able to give birth to children, it was sad. Shepard patted him on the shoulder and told him if she could help anywhere, she would.

Shepard wondered around the Normandy. She headed off to her quarters to await the long flight through space to Artemis Tau to find Dr. Liara T'soni.


End file.
